


Always

by Adariall



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis is maybe a little amused, Gen, Kili can draw things out like no one else, Thorin Is Not Amused, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had always procrastinated. He’d been late to his own birth by over a week and that seemed to set the tone for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomdwarfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdwarfgirl/gifts).



Kili had always procrastinated. He’d been late to his own birth by over a week and that seemed to set the tone for the rest of his life. Lessons, training, feasts, it was all the same. He’d set off with the best of intentions but he’d always end up distracted by something or would forget about it all together and head off on some adventure instead. His mother was amused by it more than anything and he knew that Fili looked upon his habits with a fond sort of frustration, but Thorin was never pleased. Each and every time he was late to something, or some place, where Thorin was he would not hear the end of it for days, but it didn’t matter. No matter how late he was, or how long it took him to complete a task it would always be done, and it would be done perfectly. If he happened to be late to lessons, he would surprise Balin with his ability to memorize runes; and if he was late for training he would out shoot even Thorin himself with his bow. Kili had always procrastinated, but in the end, no one could ever say that they truly minded the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *points at randomdwarfgirl* I blame her.


End file.
